Shokugeki No Soma: The Story
by Shroded
Summary: The story takes place after the Central Arc. Thus continuing their journey on to the second year at Totsuki. I dislike the fact that the Blue Arc started just after Azami has been defeated. Join the Jewel Generation on their second year at Totsuki! [Rated T for now, can change in upcoming chapters!]
1. Chapter 1 - The continuation

**Authors Note**

**Hey FanFiction community, this is my first ever fic that I'm writing so it might not be on par with any other fiction that you've read up until now. I'm trying to improve over time and release different fictions.**

**Short summary on the context of this story:**

**The story takes place after the Central Arc. Thus continuing their journey on to the second year at Totsuki. I dislike the fact that the Blue Arc started just after Azami has been defeated, so I'll be excluding that for now and will introduce the Arc later on in the story.**

**Anyway, thanks for choosing to give this story a shot and maybe write me some greatly appreciated criticism.**

**Onto the journey of the 92nd Generation of Totsuki, the jewel generation, with Soma at its center.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shokugeki No Soma  
**

* * *

"YUKIHIRA!" Nakiri Erina, the new headmistress, was filled with anger as she finally found out that the First Seat of the Elite Ten once again skipped one of the more important meetings. She was filled with rage and the other students at the meeting were taken aback by the sudden outburst of their headmistress.

"Erina-sama, please calm down.." Hisako said trying to calm her best friend down as best as she could. Frantically looking at the other present students for help.

None of the other elite ten tried to help Hisako, because they already knew that this is a common occurrence during an elite ten meeting. Soma was usually absent waging his spot in the elite ten on several shokugeki on a daily basis.

It was at this moment when the headmistress received a call from Yukihira Soma. She looked at her phone and let out a grunt filled with anger. She immediately answered the call and when she was about to shout at the redhead she heard him apologizing. "Sorry Nakiri! I can't make it to today's meeting, I'm currently in Hokkaido to attend something important. Don't wait for me and just continue with the meetin', see ya around!", that's all the now almost exploding Erina heard from him before the call ended.

"Who was it?", Tadokoro Megumi shyly asked but without an answer. "It's obvious who it was, isn't it?" Isshiki Satoshi stated. "Who else could get our headmistress this riled up?" everyone started laughing and Erina started flushing in embarrassment remembering the time when she suddenly confessed the feelings she had for the redhead.

"A-anyway l-let's continue this meeting at once!" Erina stuttered trying to recompose herself.

"We're here today to discuss the topic about the upcoming first years compulsory 'Totsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp'!" "Oohh.. It's finally time for that, huh?" Hayama Akira exclaimed. "That is going to be one hell of a journey for the current first years, I hope they're prepared." The way Takumi Aldini said that left a rather scared impression on Tadokoro Megumi whilst the others just started laughing in joy.

Erina sighed.

"So without the first seat present, I hope one of you can give him a summary on what has been discussed about this." Erina now really tired just wanted to end this meeting as fast as possible, whilst making sure that everything is completely planned out when suddenly, "Mouu.. Erina isn't that your job to fill him in? Because you two are dating each other?" Nakiri Alice remarked with a slight grin on her face. "W-w-what?! By n-no means am I in a relationship with that lazy, average diner-boy!" with that Alice already knew she pushed the last button on her dear cousin. "C'mon guys this is not the time to be fooling around, let's get this over with." Hayama said and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**The morning before said meeting**

Yukihira Soma, he was dreaming. He knew he was, but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

The day where he finally has achieved the goal to be the first seat, the day he beat Nakiri Azami and his plan to establish 'True Gourmet' throughout the world.

Yet he felt empty, he clearly remembers that moment, where the Rebels have been announced as the victors of the 'Regiment de Cuisine'. It felt to him like he started forgetting something, something very, very important to him but he could never remember what it was.

Everytime he had that dream it would blur out that one thing that he had forgotten. Everytime. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't remember.

_Then he woke up._

He let out a heavy groan and glanced at the time. 5:53. "Great… again the same dream. What is goin' on in my head?" Soma sighed before getting up and dressing himself in his usual attire. He exited his room and was greeted by Isshiki that was as usual ready to take care of the garden outside. The other residents were still sleeping, which you could tell from the unusual silence. Both, Isshiki and Soma went their own ways and then the redhead thought of what he should do today, "Hmm.. maybe I'll go and clean up the shop. Doesn't sound like a bad idea!" With that he went outside, got on his motorbike and took off.

Now that he had arrived at his diner, he realised that the front door was already unlocked. He snuck in and was greeted by his dad, "Yoo Soma! Yer up quite early, what's goin' on?" Jouichirou asked. "The hell?! What are you doing here and why can't you call me to say you're back in japan!" Soma, very surprised by the appearance of his dad, said. "Oh I just got back early this mornin' but I am leaving tomorrow morning again, so don't worry kiddo!" his dad exclaimed. "Anyway now that yer here, come and help me out we are opening the diner for today is what I'd like to say, but what about yer showin' me how much you've grown?" jouichirou confidently asked. "You sure as hell got a challenge on your way!" Soma excitedly said. "Just kiddin' kid, I'm not here to make you lose again. Instead how about we visit your mom's grave? The day is tomorrow after all and I won't be here then."

* * *

**Back to the present time**

Erina sat down in her office and tried to recall the day she confessed her feelings to the redhead..

She glanced at her watch. 10:48. She sighed 'He won't think that I can't sleep without him, right?' Here she stood in front of room 303, Soumas room, this late at night.

She steeled herself and knocked three times on the wooden door.

Silence.

"Yo Nakiri! Whatcha doin' here?" She almost felt her heart drop to her stomach as she heard the redheads voice from behind her. "Y-y-yukihira! What are you doing still r-roaming a-around in the dorm?!" She started panicking. "I mean I could ask ya the same, knockin' on my door and such," he said. "Can't sleep? Missed me already?" he said with the usual grin before letting out a chuckle. "Yes! I mean no! I j-just wanted to ask you something", Erina tried to recompose herself and hide her now beet red cheeks. 'Why is it him! Just why?' she thought to herself.

"Anyway, standing around will get us nowhere. Come in if ya want." Soma explained and went inside his room first, shortly after Erina following along. "So whaddya want to tell me?" Soma asked.

"W-Well, err.. you see, umm… I just wanted to say t-thank you for everything you did for me. For helping me thwart my father's plan and for…" She trailed off and Soma assumed that was all she wanted to say.

"Oh that's it? Ya know you don't have to thank me for it. It was nothing." Soma grinned sensing a positive change in the atmosphere between the both of them.

"I-I mean I w-would've never b-been able to d-do it without you- Yukihira-kun.." Soma clearly confused, tilted his head at what she was saying.

"Ah come on! I really didn't do that much. You really are amazing and beautiful. Besides everyone else helped us too, right?" Soma laughed unaware of the impact the his words caused to the flustered teen.

Silence.

"All ya wanted to say?" sensing that she still wanted to say something he tried to break the silence. Getting no response from Erina.

"Well if that's all, wanna try my newest creation?"

Soma got up and began walking towards the door to grab something, when Erina suddenly shot up and grabbed his wrist.

"W-Wait! Yukihira-kun!"

Soma was left stunned by the warmth of her hand around his wrist. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding even faster when Erina started getting closer to him.

"Soooooo…" not knowing how to continue the conversation, he began tilting his head.

Erina's eyes widened in shock as she finally realised what she just did.

"Erm, Y-Yukihira-kun, I…" Her vocabulary seemed to have been limited to her stuttering his name not knowing how to form a proper sentence. She looked down in embarrassment, afraid to look Soma in the eyes.

Soma just cocked his head in utter confusion.

"I-I don't know h-how to put it, b-but.." She began, sensing his confusion.

"You could just, umm, tell me?" Soma questioned her. Still confused.

"I, I like you, Soma-kun." She finally managed to get it out of her trembling lips.

"Oh, is that so?" he said completely oblivious to the meaning of her words. "Well, thanks. You didn't really have to say it, I pretty much figured that out myself."

"R-Really?" She said, still trembling and her hand around his wrist completely shaking.

"Uh, yeah! I'd be shocked if ya still didn't say we weren't friends after all we've gone through!" Soma chuckled, completely unaware of the glare coming from her.

'Of course he doesn't understand,' Erina groaned inwardly, cursing herself for forgetting how dense this guy was in front of her.

"You idiot! That's not how I meant it!" Erina blurted out, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Wait, how else do y.." Soma began before the realisation hit him and was left dumbfounded with her confession.

Even someone as dense as Soma was able to decipher what she said.

Soma's face started blushing while he was trying to search something in his brain to say.

Silence.

This time even Soma felt awkward but he just couldn't find a damn thing to say.

He just kept staring.

Into those beautiful amethyst eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sorrowful tears

**Authors Note**

**For anyone wondering when I usually upload; there's no specific plan set, I continue working on Chapters when I feel like it to avoid getting burnt out. I really plan to make this a long on-going fanfiction how I visualize the plot of SnS.**

_Recent Followers:_

Lil Cabbage, Dany1505

_Reviews:_

**Dany1505:** _"YES, FINALLY some good s*** after all this manga suffering. Thanks for doing everything that Tsukuda didn't"_ -_** Thank you Dany, I am still very new to writing fanfictions, I'll try to keep it to my own imagination and the hopes I had which the Manga sadly didn't make.**_

**With that said, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Shokugeki No Soma  
**

* * *

"I, I like you, Soma-kun." She finally managed to get it out of her trembling lips.

"Oh, is that so?" he said completely oblivious to the meaning of her words. "Well, thanks. You didn't really have to say it, I pretty much figured that out myself."

"R-Really?" She said, still trembling and her hand around his wrist completely shaking.

"Uh, yeah! I'd be shocked if ya still didn't say we weren't friends after all we've gone through!" Soma chuckled, completely unaware of the glare coming from her.

_'Of course he doesn't understand,'_ Erina groaned inwardly, cursing herself for forgetting how dense this guy was in front of her.

"You idiot! That's not how I meant it!" Erina blurted out, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Wait, how else do y.." Soma began before the realisation hit him and was left dumbfounded with her confession.

Even someone as dense as Soma was able to decipher what she said.

Soma's face started blushing while he was trying to search something in his brain to say.

Silence.

This time even Soma felt awkward but he just couldn't find a damn thing to say.

He just kept staring.

Into those beautiful amethyst eyes.

Erina didn't know what to do, she was at a loss. The redhead kept staring at her without uttering a single word. _'What do I do?! Say something Erina!'_ she kept repeating those words in her mind trying to finally break the awkward silence when she suddenly saw Soma closing his eyes and heavily breathing.

"A-Are you o-okay Soma-kun?" she slowly asked trying very hard not to stutter. Soma didn't respond yet and kept breathing in and out._ 'Okay Soma, you got this!'_ he thought. "Y-Yeah I'm totally fine, j-just trying to recompose myself..", Erina finally let go of his wrist and then it happened. Soma slapped his cheeks with both of his hands. Erina in complete panic was taken aback by the sudden movement of the one she just confessed to.

"Haha, did I scare ya?" he asked Erina with a cheeky grin. "Are you insane Yukihira?!" she started shouting when Soma suddenly leaned towards her to go in for a kiss. Both of their lips connected and it seemed like time was frozen around them. After an estimated 5 seconds, which felt like a hour, his lips parted hers. "Is this enough as an answer?", he shyly asked her. _'I hope I didn't jump the gun here..'_ Soma thought while again, looking into her beautiful eyes.

Erina seemed to be in a trance, surprised by the sudden kiss of the redhead, she couldn't utter a single word. _'D-Did he r-really just k-k-kiss me?'_ Erina thought filled with embarrassment.

"Erina, are you okay?" Soma cocked his head. "W-Who told you that y-you could a-adress me with my first n-name?" Erinas cheeks kept getting redder and redder. "Oho? But a few moments ago ya just called me by my first name too, didn't ya?", Erina started looking down to the floor trying to hide her embarrassment._ 'Erina! Do it!'_ she heard her own thoughts saying. That's when she looked into Somas face, directly into his amazing golden eyes that basically made her legs weaker and weaker the longer she kept looking into them.

"You okay Erina?" he asked her again. Hearing those words she finally recomposed herself and went in for another kiss. Their lips once again connected, this time it was Erina going for it. It really caught Soma off guard but he enjoyed it. _'His lips.. they taste so good!'_ Erina thought while her cheeks went red again. She couldn't think of one reason why she should stop this right now. There was nothing. The moment was just perfect.

* * *

**A few moments earlier**

Megumi saw both Soma and Erina go into his room and she started freaking out. _'What should I do?!', 'Do I just let them be?', 'B-but I really l-like Soma-kun…'._

She mourned herself, because she knew what was coming. She knew all along that Erina and Soma were perfect for eachother. Yet she couldn't acknowledge it because she too loved him!

Megumi silently snuck up to the door and tried to listen to their conversation when she suddenly heard _**"I, I like you, Soma-kun."**_, her heart shattered at that moment and she tried to keep her tears in, yet she couldn't. Very fast paced she went up to her room and shut the door. Crying herself to sleep..

* * *

**Present time**

"W-What are w-we now, Yukihira-kun?" Erina asked very shy. "A-Are we maybe d-dating now?" Erina tried really hard not to stutter, but she just can't help it. "Uhm.. I think so. And what's with that 'Yukihira-kun'? Now that we're d-dating, uhm, shouldn't we just call each other with our first names, Erina?" Soma explained while he too was embarrassed.

"I g-guess so, S-Soma-kun. But h-how will we deal with t-this in public?" she said. "Dunno, but if ya want to keep this a secret, then I respect your decision. I mean, one person already found out." while he ended his sentence he pointed at the large pipes right next to them. _'Oh my god! Isshiki-senpai! I almost forgot about him!'_ Erina fully embarrassed, remembering that their upperclassman had a real weird hobby to know everything.

"Anyway, how about we just go to bed now and see how things work out from now on?" Soma stated.

"A-Alright, good night." Erina said while exiting the redheads room. She walked across the floor passing by Megumi's room when she heard silent sobbing. '_Oh god, it couldn't be?!'_ Erina now realised that Megumi heard her confession and felt sad. She knew that she also liked Soma and she didn't want to ruin the relationship between herself and Megumi.

Erina made her mind up, first thing she'll do in the morning is trying to talk to her.

With that she entered her own room and peacefully fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Soma tried to fall asleep but he just couldn't. Everything that happened just a few moments ago kept replaying itself in his head. '_This is gonna be a looong night.._' he thought to himself.

**The next morning**

Soma still couldn't sleep and when he checked his phone to see the time it was 4:23. He's been up all night just thinking about the gorgeous blonde, that he now proudly can present as his girlfriend. _'I wonder what's going to happen from now on.'_ he thought. "Argh! Guess I'll just get up and clear my head for a bit." Soma muttered to himself.

After showering and dressing up he exited his room and went downstairs straight outside to the garden of the Polar Star Dormitory. On the way to the garden he was greeted by Isshiki, "Good morning Soma-kun! Quite early awake, aren't you?" Isshiki said in his happy-go-lucky voice. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep any longer. Mind if I help ya, senpai?" Soma grinned.

"Ah, yes! This is the essence of youth! Two students helping each other out with morning labor! How blissful." Isshiki said very happy.

Now that the garden has been taken care of, Soma felt awake and he didn't need any rest.

* * *

**Authors Note  
**

_Very short chapter indeed, but I wont be around for roughly two days. So I really hope this makes up for it!_

_Thanks_

**Shroded**


	3. Chapter 3 - Onto the Journey!

**Authors Note**

Hello and welcome back to Chapter 3 of 'The Story'. I am still trying to come up with a proper name for my fanfiction. Until then I hope that the current title at least attracts a few readers. If you have any suggestions for a title, leave a review on this chapter. Thanks!

**Recent followers:**

TheFreezerStreets, LuisdB, Francesco Capogna

**Reviews:**

DevDuck: "Finally!" - **Yes!**

Francesco Capogna: "I already love this story, you did a grat work and I ship Soma x Erina...sorry but I just neded to tell that...ofcourse is your choose the main ship but I only want to tell you that I ship Soma x Erina" - **Rest assured, I ship them too. Hell they are perfect for eachother. A lot think about Soma x Megumi but come on. It's clear as day that Soma doesn't see Megumi like that!**

**With that said, let's jump right into the journey!**

**Disclaimer: Will never forget that I do NOT own Shokugeki No Soma  
**

* * *

After showering and dressing up he exited his room and went downstairs straight outside to the garden of the Polar Star Dormitory. On the way to the garden he was greeted by Isshiki, "Good morning Soma-kun! Quite early awake, aren't you?" Isshiki said in his happy-go-lucky voice. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep any longer. Mind if I help ya, senpai?" Soma grinned.

"Ah, yes! This is the essence of youth! Two students helping each other out with morning labor! How blissful." Isshiki said very happy.

Now that the garden has been taken care of, Soma felt awake and he didn't need any rest.

Soma looked at his watch. It was currently 6:39. A few residents should be awake by now so he went straight into the kitchen because it was his turn to make breakfast for everyone. 'Hmm, what should I make today?' Soma deep in thought didn't realise that someone was walking up to him from behind.

"Good morning Yukihira-kun." the voice called out. Soma still deep in thought didn't hear the voice greeting him and he kept thinking of what to make.

"Yukihira-kun, are you okay?" the voice asked in confusion while moving to Somas side to get his attention. "Oh, didn't see ya there Yuki, good mornin'." Soma greeted her.

"Is it your turn to cool today? I can't wait to eat your food again!" Yuki exclaimed full of energy when she knew that it's his turn to cook. _'Hmm they always get so excited when I'm the one cooking, guess that a good thing'_ Soma thought with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah it is, and I just made my mind up on what to make. Say Yuki, why don't you get the dining table ready and wake everyone up? Breakfast is ready in roughly 30 minutes." Soma asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Yuki rapidly set the dining table and went upstairs to wake everyone else up.

Soma prepared all ingredients that he needed and started cooking.

Everyone assembled at the table and patiently waited to taste the 1st seats breakfast once again. Everyone but Megumi.

"Say, does anyone know where Megumi is?" Ryoko asked with a tired expression. "She told me she wasn't hungry and will skip this time. She also repeatedly apologised for not coming." Yuki explained. Erina started having a worried expression. "Erinacchi, you okay?" Yuki carefully asked. "Uhm, err, yeah. It's nothing." Erina remarked.

With that, Soma started coming outside of the kitchen with two plates in each hand. They were covered with a translucent cover but everyone saw a tiny bit of smoke making its way out.

Soma told all of them not to remove the cover yet and to wait until everyone had their plate.

Ibusaki went inside and gave Soma a hand to carry all the plates to the table.

"Where's Tadokoro?" Soma questioned the others. "She said she isn't hungry." Ryoko explained Soma. '_Hm, weird. But okay I guess.'_ Soma thought inwardly.

"Anyway, you can remove the cover now. Dig in!" Soma said while a wonderful smile was covering his face. "W-What is this?!" everyone said, as if they all were one person, surprised.

"Hehe, this is my Yukihira Style Eggs Hussarde!" Soma proudly said while pointing to the Yukihira logo on his chest.

Everyone took a bite when suddenly every single one of them felt as if they were transported into an Utopia of food. Everything was so peaceful and quiet. "Yukhgighra dis ish so gwud!" Yuki yelled whilst munching down the dish in front of her.

While everyone was speechless, Erina was again in a trance with a bright smile on her face. She couldn't believe it, that this tasted so delicious. "Erina-chan, are you okay?" Isshiki brightly asked. Hearing his voice she instantly recovered from her trance. "Err, y-yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Erina said embarrassed. "I really wonder what the famed 'God's Tongue' thinks about this. How did he make this so delicious anyway?!" Daigo laughed.

"It's a take on egg-" Soma began explaining when he was interrupted by Erina explaining the dish. "It's similar to the Egg's Benedict but he incorporated a rich red wine sauce instead of white vinegar. Also the fact that it's been covered in smoke for a small amount of time just makes all the flavors even better." Erina stated.

"How did you come up with that Yukihira? It's so delicious!" Shoji said. "Very delicious indeed." Isshiki remarked.

"It wasn't much!" Soma said his standard catchphrase with a grin. "And it was just an idea that popped into my mind this morning." Soma explained.

"As expected of the first seat!" Everyone said in unison.

_**Memory ends here  
**_

* * *

"Erina-sama! Erina-sama!" Erina faintly heard someone call her. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a worried Hisako that had a look of fear in her eyes. "Hi.. Hisako?" Erina slowly said. "Erina-sama you're finally awake! I was about to call for help!" Hisako panically said. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry Hisako for worrying you." Erina apologised.

"It's nothing, I'm just glad that you finally have woken up. You were sound asleep for at least 40 minutes." Hisako explained.

Right after Hisako explaining, Erina's phone started ringing. '_Who would be so rude to call me at this hour'_, Erina let out a heavy sigh and checked who the caller was. When she realised who it was, she immediately picked up. "Yukihira-kun?! Where are you!" Erina said with a touch of relief and anger in her voice.

"Yoo Erina! Sorry but stuff came up and I'll be outta the country for a while. Don't miss me, okay? Love ya!" Soma said and ended the call. Erina was shocked and angry. How dare he just do the same thing twice in one day!

Suddenly Erina's cheeks turned red when she realised what he just said. 'Y-You idiot! How c-can he just s-say that so casually!' Erina thought. "Erina-sama, are you not feeling well?" Hisako asked.

"I.. I-Im fine, Hisako. Don't worry." Erina tried to recompose herself. "So just by looking at you, it was Soma-kun, right?" Hisako said with a grin. "Y-Yes.." admitted Erina.

"So what is he doing right now? What'd he say?" Hisako asked. "..." Erina didn't answer.

Hisako realised that Erina felt devastated. "..Erina-sama?" Hisako worried, asked her again.

"He said he's going to be out of the country for a while…" Erina silently said while a frown started showing on her face.

"You really love him don't you, Erina-sama?" Hisako said. "Y-Yes! I mean no! I would never like such an idiot!" Erina rapidly said while her cheeks kept getting redder.

"Erina-sama, everyone knew that both of you were dating," Hisako chuckled. "you two are perfect for eachother and everyone thinks the same!" she added.

"R-Really?" Erina asked in shock.

"Yes! Anyway, what happened to Soma-kun? Suddenly leaving the country?" Hisako said.

"I don't know… all he said was that something came up." Erina frowned.

"Hm, must be important then, don't you think the same Erina-sama?"

* * *

**Back to the time where Soma was at his diner**

"Oh.. yeah, I planned to go today too, dad. Wouldn't make it tomorrow." Soma, slightly sad, remarked.

'_How long has it been already.._' Jouichirou thought to himself. '_Look, honey. Our kid has grown so much already. Please keep watching over us_.'

With that said, they made their way to the grave and offered her favourite meal.

"Say dad, do you think it would be rude if I just left Japan for a while?" Soma asked.

"What's dat now, kiddo? Tryna be like your old man?" Jouichirou grinned.

"Oi old man! Dont'cha think that I'm gonna be like you! Already told ya didn't I? I'm gonna be better than ya!" Soma retorted. "Just kiddin' kid, just make sure it's the right decision you make." Jouichirou said.

"I just think.. that mom will be proud.." Soma added. '_See honey? Be proud of him_.' his dad thought. "Don't worry, bet she's the proudest mom in the world." Jouichirou smiled.

"Anyway old man, how did you and mom meet?" Soma asked curiously. Jouichirou was caught off guard with his question but he rapidly answered. "Soma. I tell ya, when I saw your mother it was love at first sight." he said.

"Really? How did you know?" Soma cocked his head in surprise.

"Well for me at least! I tell ya she made me work a lot in the diner when I dropped out of Totsuki. She didn't even know who I was!", he said. "But I tell ya Soma. She made me feel like I wanted to only cook for her." Jouichirou smiled brightly. Soma just started bursting out in laughter.

"Guess I'll have to make a phone call before I leave the country." Soma chuckled and took out his phone to make a call.

He held his phone to his ear and suddenly heard Erina shouting. "_Yukihira-kun?! Where are you!"_ he knew by listening to her voice that she wasn't angry.

"Yoo Erina! Sorry but stuff came up and I'll be outta the country for a while. Don't miss me, okay? Love ya." with that he ended the call and looked at his old man that had a grin on his face.

"Oho.. my kid is finally growing up. And here I thought ya would be too dense!" Jouichirou bursted out laughing.

"Whaddya mean!? I'm not dense!" Soma retorted.

"Just kidding kid!" once again he laughed. "Also Soma, how about ya travel with me for a while?" his dad asked seriously. "There's some stuff that I will also have to tell you while travelling."

Soma was taken aback by the sudden seriousness his dad showed.

"Ya got it!" Soma agreed.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hey, you made it to the end of this chapter. I did say I would be gone for a while. But after sleeping I just had the urge to continue the story. So here ya go. Really short again.. but hey, alteast something right? :)

I've been a professional chef for roughly 5 years in a gourmet kitchen. Which was around 2 years ago. So that should help me with creativity a bit.

See ya in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading once again.

**Shroded**


	4. Chapter 4 - Totsuki Training Camp

**Authors Note**

Chapter 4 of my fanfiction 'The Story'. Hope you enjoy!

**Note:** Hello reader! I've created my own Discord for the sole purpose of interacting directly with you. On this discord you are able to communicate directly with me, giving me your feedback and maybe suggestions for the current fanfiction or future ones as well as having earlier access to 'to-be' released chapters! This is complete free and will always stay like that. If you are interested in joining, add me on Discord: Shrode#8082

**With that said, let's jump into the next Chapter!  
**  
**Disclaimer: For the last time! I do NOT own Shokugeki No Soma**

* * *

**[04/13/2022] (04:37am)**

**Country: India**

It's the 13th of April and it has been around two months since Soma has left Japan and Totsuki behind to travel around the world with his dad. He made sure to send messages every now and then to his friends, especially Erina, to let them know that he's okay.

"Oii Soma! It's time to wake up! Hurry up and get ready for breakfast service!" Jouichirou shouted while knocking on Soma's door.

Soma unwillingly woken up from his sweet dream let out a heavy grunt. Even though he did not want to wake up right now, he had to. "Argh.. alright let's do this!" Soma sighed.

Soma quickly got dressed in the black chef's jacket that his dad gave him before they left Japan. He wasn't really happy at first that he had to wear that instead of his usual Yukihira shirt. But he did it anyway because his old man also did.

He made his way quickly to the kitchen to be greeted by an unfamiliar face next to his dad. "Uhm..?" Soma let out in confusion, not knowing what's going on.

"Yer finally awake kiddo, 'bout time!" Jouichirou laughed "This is Mr. Bourghandé, make sure to greet him properly." he added.

"Uhh.. err, H-how d.. do you?" Soma tried greeting him in the best english sentence he could muster up. Slightly embarrassed, Soma looked at the man. He had fierce eyes and was taller than his dad. Just by looking at him you would be intimidated.

"Oh, hello. Don't worry Soma. I might not look like it, but I can also speak Japanese," the tall man said "the name's Bourghandé, Michael Bourghandé. Nice to meet you." he smiled while introducing himself.

'What a relief' Soma thought "So, sir. What brings you here today?" Soma asked the tall man. "No need to be so formal with me, Soma. I am an old friend of your dad and we used to hang around with each other. I don't blame you for not remembering me." Michael laughed.

"Oh is that so.. okay," Soma said "So what are you doing here, Michael-san?" Soma asked quickly.

"I'm just here to visit your dad, I was around the area and thought I'd eat his delicious food again." he smiled.

"Speaking of that Soma! Let's have a shokugeki," his dad grinned. "That old fart there can be our judge." he pointed at Michael while speaking.

"Hey! Who are you calling '_old fart_' Joe!?" Michael retorted while slightly chuckling. 'Can this kid really keep up with Joe?' Michael thought inwardly.

"Ya got a challenge coming for ya old man!" Soma energetically stated "And dont'cha think that I'm the same as I used to be!" Soma now fully awake agreed to the cook off.

"Will you be alright Soma? I mean that lazy dog there is very scary." Michael carefully asked.

"Haha, don't worry Mike, Soma and me do this all the time! Soma tell him about our current score." Jouichirou cheekly laughed.

"I think it's around 12 wins for me and 300 losses, right?" Soma said. "Stop kidding yerself kid, we all know you're at 600 losses already!" Jouichirou bursted out in laughter.

"Hey! I'm at 573 losses out of 585 matches! Stop makin' stuff up old man!" Soma rapidly replied. '_This kid managed to lose 573 times and didn't give up yet? Hell, he even won 12 times!_' Michael thought inwardly full of amazement.

"Just kiddin', just kidding! Anyway, what's the theme gonna be? Mike ya decide." Jouichirou now looked at Michael.

"How about we go with a speciality worthy dish that embodies the true worth of cooking?" Michael suggested.

"Doesn't sound too bad, let's do it Soma," Jouichirou said "let's go with 3 hours until ya gotta present the dish!" he added quickly.

"Easy!" Soma replied.

_'That Soma kid is amazing. He just looks like Jouichirou, but he has a more fearsome aura around him.'_ Michael said to himself in his mind.

* * *

"Time's almost up guys! Make sure to finish it soon." Michael announced. "Don't fall under pressure kiddo!" Jouichirou said while looking at Soma in amazement.

"I never feel the pressure! I am way better than ya, old man!" Soma shouted, keeping himself focused on plating his dish.

"Time's up! Present your dishes!" Michael announced that the time is up.

Soma went first to let his dish be judged. "I-It looks amazing." Michael fully amazed by the appearance of it. "This is my take on Sauce Chévreuil, dig in!" Soma explained.

Michael took the first bite, when he suddenly got transported to a waste-land. He saw one single man going through the sandstorm. Michael decided to follow said man and was suddenly lead to a beautiful area. He could feel the strong personality that dwelled inside Yukihira Soma and he was amazed by the infinite possibilities of his cooking.

"T-This is… I have n-no words for this dish. It really deserves the name of '_Speciality_'." he remarked.

At that moment he felt a scary aura creep up to him, it was none other than the man that once was called '_Asura_' or '_The Demon_'. Jouichirou laid down his plate in front of Michael.

"Enjoy." is all that Jouichirou said.

Michael didn't even need to take one bite to announce the winner, yet he still did it. Instantly he was transported into a dark void, everything was completely dark. Shut down from reality. Michael felt sad. He felt the sadness that dwelled inside Jouichirou. He was able to see a part of Jouichirou's memory from back when he was still young.

Michael, finally out of his trance suddenly shed a tear. "Oi old fart! What's the judgement?" Jouichirou said completely ignoring the shed tear.

"T-This.. this is hard," Michael said "but.. in terms of cooking skills, I'd announce this dish the winner." he added while pointing to Jouichirous dish.

"Hah kiddo! One more win under my belt, make sure ye note your loss down!" Jouichirou bursted out in laughter seeing Soma's annoyed face.

"Just ya wait old man! I'll catch up to ya in no time!" Soma replied slightly annoyed, yet still noting down his loss. '_This kid.. he doesn't give up when coming face to face with someone this unbelievably strong_.'

* * *

Michael glanced at his watch. 9:31am. He remembered that he still had other things to do, so he quickly got up.

"Seems like I'm starting to run late for my errand, I sadly have to take my leave now." he told both Soma and Jouichirou. "Take care guys," he said while walking out the door before he stopped. "also Soma, I know you can beat your dad, good luck!" he quickly added then left.

"Heh, kid. Not bad, not bad. Soon you might hit my radar!" Jouichirou grinned. "But ya lost again!" he started laughing.

"Pfft, I know.. but next time is gonna be different!" Soma replied with a higher pitched voice.

* * *

**[05/11/2022] (10:22am)**

**Country: Japan**

"Welcome first years of Totsuki, to the '**_Friendship and Rapport Training Camp_**'!" Doujima Gin, the General Head Chef & Board of Directors member of Totsuki Resort, announced. Every first year shuddered at the sigh of Chef Doujima, knowing that he was at the top of his generation.

"Give a warm applause to these years guests and instructors for the week you are staying here. Remember these people are highly skilled chefs and have opened up some time from their busy schedule just to be here! You will be treated as one of their staff and if fired you will immediately be expelled from Totsuki. Good luck!" Doujima said.

They were scared, because unlike last year, there are also now a few of the elite ten present. Everyone had fear written in their eyes knowing how skilled the current elite ten are compared to the other generations.

"You. Yes you right over there with the black hair. You're expelled." Shinomiya Kojirou pointed at one of the first years. The student was terrified, he didn't know why he has been expelled.

"Let me tell you why. Do you really think that having your phone in your pocket is something we allow? What if you get a call and it disturbs the guests in my restaurant?!" He said mockingly.

"There is one more Chef Shinomiya," Nakiri Erina said "Third row, the second girl from the right." she added. "Thank you Miss Nakiri." Shinomiya thanked the headmistress.

Both students were sent back to Totsuki to pack their luggage and have been immediately expelled.

"Now that this is out of the way, please form the groups you see on this SmartScreen." Doujima pointed at the huge Screen behind them. "You will be cooking in classes with each having their instructor. Good luck." he added and left the stage. The instructors and guests followed him.

* * *

"Hrmpf, where's the cheeky little brat Soma?" Shinomiya asked the present elite ten as well as the headmistress.

"He left the country for a while, I think it has been around 3 months since he left." Hisako explained. _'And here I wanted to see the brats improvement.._' Shinomiya thought inwardly.

"He usually sends us gift cards saying where he currently is and that he's okay." Megumi exclaimed.

"So, Soma just leaves before this event? What a troublesome kid." Dojima suddenly entered with a grin.

"Doujima-senpai!" everyone except for Shinomiya said in unison.

Just like that they heard another voice coming from Doujimas back.

"Yo! Missed me?" Soma greeted them with a smile.

"Soma-kun!" Erina yelled with happiness.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Welcome to the end of Chapter 4. Quickly wrote this while I had some free time during the day.

Please leave some suggestions for a better fitting title, because I cant just come up with one. :|

Anyway! Hopefully I'll see ya in Chapter 5 which I have like 1/4th already written down. The rest just needs to finally get into my head.

Thanks

**Shroded**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Camp from Hell: Day 1

**Authors Note**  
Welcome to Chapter 5 of 'The Story', it's been a while and I'm glad that I can now release this.

**Note:** Hello reader! I've created my own Discord for the sole purpose of interacting directly with you. On this discord you are able to communicate directly with me, giving me your feedback and maybe suggestions for the current fanfiction or future ones as well as having earlier access to 'to-be' released chapters! This is complete free and will always stay like that. If you're interested in joining, add me on discord: Shrode#8082

**With that said, enjoy the long-awaited chapter!  
**

* * *

[05/11/2022] (01:05pm)

Country: Japan

"Hrmpf, where's the cheeky little brat Soma?" Shinomiya asked the present elite ten as well as the headmistress.

"He left the country for a while, I think it has been around 3 months since he left." Hisako explained. 'And here I wanted to see the brats improvement..' Shinomiya thought inwardly.

"He usually sends us gift cards saying where he currently is and that he's okay." Megumi exclaimed.

"So, Soma just leaves before this event? What a troublesome kid." Doujima suddenly entered with a grin.

"Doujima-senpai!" everyone except for Shinomiya said in unison.

Just like that they heard another voice coming from Doujimas back.

"Yo! Missed me?" Soma greeted them with a smile.

"Soma-kun!" Erina yelled with happiness. Erina ran towards Soma and embraced him.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were in India?" Erina joyfully asked.

"Uhh, yeah. But I just couldn't miss the Training Camp of Hell couldn't I?" Soma explained with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

Everyone looked stunned at the sight of Erina hugging Soma this tight without a care in the world. Erina started feeling the glares towards her and quickly let go of Soma. Her cheeks started flushing in embarrassment.

"Told you all! They're dating!" Alice shouted, trying to prove herself. "Yes, yes Ojou-sama, everyone in here already knew that." Ryo lazily said in his usual lazy-mode.

"What?! But why did you all keep denying the fact when I brought it up!" Alice pouted.

"Because we all knew you would've harrassed both of them for your own fun." Hayama stated. 'I definitely wouldn't be like that' Alice pouted in her mind.

"Anyway! Soma-kun I can't believe that you're back. This is amazing." Megumi jumped in joy.

"Yeah, well neither can I. But things just turned out like this," Soma chuckled. "at first I planned to stay a couple more months away from Japan but then..." Soma trailed off when he looked straight into the amethyst eyes of the girlfriend he's so proud off.

"Soma-kun? You okay?" Erina asked shyly. "Uhm, yeah. Sorry just got a lil' lost there." Soma kind of embarrassed tried to recompose himself.

"I got to know that a special someone couldn't live without me anymore, so I booked the next plane back and made it just in time for the training camp." Soma laughed while looking towards Erina. 'She's still as beautiful as I remember her to be..' Soma thought while smirking.

"Oi Soma!" Jouichirou yelled when entering the room. "Saiba-senpai!?" Erina exclaimed in complete shock.

"Erina-chan, I told you not to call me by that name anymore. Jouichirou will do just fine." He replied. 'Haven't I seen this man before?...' Shinomiya thought to himself.

"Pops! Let me introduce you to my Shishou! This is Shinomiya-shishou and he trained me during my stagiare." Soma exclaimed happily. "Yo, my name is Yukihira Jouichirou, thanks for taking care of this little brat." Jouichirou greered him while ruffling through Somas hair. "It's nothing, jouichiro-san, he's ju-.." now he realised it, this man was a legend.

"WAIT! Jouichirou-san, aren't you the legend Saiba Jouichirou who's been hailed as the Asura!" Shinomiya shouted. "I guess I was but I go by the name Yukihira now." He chuckled. "Pops.. can you stop messing up my hair now!" just as Soma said that he let go and Doujima started taking the attention.

"Anyway, now that we have everyone assembled. What do you all think of this years fist years?" He pointed the question towards everybody. "There aren't a lot that got my attention. I'd say we would have 3 promising students amongst everybody." Hayama replied with a firm expression. "I think there are at least 5 that looked pretty interesting!" Soma replied.

With that, Doujima gave everyone the needed instructions and dismissed the meeting. Everybody left except for Soma and Erina.

Both were silently staring at each other, not knowing how to break the silence.

"S-Soma-kun?" Erina tried to break the silence. "Uhh, yeah?" Soma quickly replied. "I-I've really m-missed you, you know?" Erina carefully said while a frown started making it's way up to her face. "I'm really sorry Erina.. for just abruptly leaving.." Soma knew how devastated she was, due to the fact that Hisako kept him updated every single day. "I.. I really thought about you everyday, Soma-kun.." now tears started forming itself on her face. "Why.. just why did you have to leave?" Erina now started to cry.

"I'm really sorry Erina, but.. I really felt like.." his thoughts started wandering off when he saw that he made her girlfriend cry. 'I am such an idiot!' he cursed at himself inwardly. "I really felt like I had to leave for a bit.." he tried to finish his previous sentence when Erina cut him off.

"You're a bad liar, Soma-kun," she stated "your left eye started twitching.. just tell me the truth please." Erina begged for an explanation.

"Well.. there's this one thing that keeps happe-.." Soma trailed off when he couldn't hold it in any longer and kissed her. He missed the taste of her lips. The faint vanilla scent that he would lick everytime they did this. 'I could really get addicted to this.' He thought to himself.

Erina was caught off guard but she also missed kissing him. Getting to experience the exploding strawberry taste that were his lips. She knew that he was hiding something from her, but right now she just wanted to continue kissing him.

After a while their lips parted and Soma looked into her eyes. "Erina, the reason I decided to leave was because I keep having this dream. And there is one thing that I can never remember. I thought by refreshing my mind I would finally remember, but it just caused you to get hurt.. I'm really sorry." He explained while breathing heavily after that intense kiss.

"Oii ya two have a class to attend to!" Jouichirou shouted completely aware of what just transpired between them. "WAAAH! Jouichirou-san?!" Erina yelled in shock. Soma just started bursting out in laughter while Erina faced down to the floor to hide her embarrassment.

"Anyway Erina, let's go surprise these students." Soma suggested with a cheeky grin. "Y-Yeah.." Erina replied.

* * *

The moment Erina and Soma walked into the classroom they heard the students whispering. _"Noo way, that's Erina-sama and the current first seat," "We are doomed.. I'm sorry mom but I am going to drop out today," "Oh my god Erina-sama is soo beautiful," _at that statement, Soma looked at the girl who said it, went up to her and grinned. "Yeah she really is." He chuckled with a warming smile.

Erina started getting embarrassed by what her boyfriend just said in front of so many students. But this was not the time right now. "Soma-kun, stop fooling around we have work to do." Erina said while she started to get impatient with the redhead.

"Alright, alright.. Yo! Not sure if ya know me but I'm Yukihira Soma. Nice to meet'cha!" He introduced himself with a smile. "And this is Erina." he pointed towards Erina. "Now.. for your instructions, how about ya'll just show me what you can do. Time limit is.. let's say, 2 hours." Soma quickly added.

Every student just stood there in surprise not knowing what to do. For them it just seemed way too fast to absorb everything that has happened. Except for one student that already started preparing the ingredients.

"Erina, that girl right there." He whispered to Erinas direction while slightly pointing at the girl that oozed with confidence. "Hmm, she seems like she knows what to do." Erina replied.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Short Chapter update. I'll take a break for roughly 3 days but will release a huge chapter to make up for it.

I read all the reviews and really appreciate the support. Will take all feedback into consideration and try to improve my writing with it also making the different flashbacks more visible!

Thanks

Shroded


	6. Chapter 6 - The Camp from Hell: Day 2

**Authors Note**

Hello and welcome back. Just to keep this short, enjoy the promised chapters that will spam your inbox a few times. Enjoy reading!

**With that said, let's dive into it!**

* * *

"Erina, that girl right there." He whispered to Erinas direction while slightly pointing at the girl that oozed with confidence. "Hmm, she seems like she knows what to do." Erina replied carefully observing said student.

If one were to walk into the classroom now the first thing you would notice are the panicked faces of several students. The absurd task to 'show' their instructors what they are capable of was a surprise to everybody. 20 minutes have passed and only 2/3rds of the students started cooking.

"They're making so many noises.." Erina grunted, very displeased. It was at that moment when a young girl, probably only 14 years old, made her way up to Erina and Soma. 'Interesting..' Soma thought.

"You're a quick one arent'cha," Soma mentioned with a light smile. "what's your name?" he added.

"Julie Rosé." she confidently answered the first seat.

"Where ya fro-" Soma tried to ask when Erina abruptly cut him off "Explain the dish, please." She said with a stern voice. Soma just looked at Erina, still stunned by the fact that she cut him off. 'Oh.. I'll make her pay for that after this class.' He thought to himself with an evil grin.

"Beef Wellington with gravy and a special, selfmade sauce. Bon appétite." Julie Rosé explained.

Erina grabbed her knife along the fork and cut a mouth-sized piece off the beef wellington, dipping it in gravy and finishing it off with the sauce. And then in it went.

"The beef is cooked nicely, next time make sure to let it rest more for 15 seconds. The gravy is subpar. For the sauc, you've added a lot of chili peppers." Erina stated which took the student by surprise. "You pass, you may go now." Erina added.

"Thank you." the student said and walked away.

Soma was surprised in the change of Erinas attitude. She seemed ice cold, befitting of her 'Ice Queen' title a year ago. 'Is she mad?' Is all that Soma could think about.

Erina judged all the other dishes with the same attitude and failed at least 14 out of the 20 students. The classroom was now empty, except for Soma and Erina. Soma still thinking about what made her mad, went ahead and asked her.

"Erina, are ya mad?" He looked at her with a worried expression.

Erina just let out a sigh.

"No, I just wanted to quickly end this class so I can s-spend some t-time with you, Soma.." she explained to him flushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, really?" He said with a sarcastic undertone and an evil grin. "I remember ya cut me off while I questioned the first student, ya already know that ya will pay dearly for that." Soma let out an evil laugh that started to scare Erina.

"W-What do you mean pay," she stuttered. "Getting cut off by me is like a gra-" was all that Erina could say before Soma grabbed and kissed her.

"S-Soma!?" Erina let out. "W-We can't d-do that here!" she said.

"You wanna stop?" he asked in a firm tone.

"N-.." Soma cut her off by intensifieing the kiss with his tongue. Erina didn't mind, but what if someone just walked in right now! 'T-This is bad, my knee's are getting weaker..' Erina thought to herself.

When they had to grasp for air Erina let out a moan. This just made Erina more embarrassed.

"Oh? Didn't know ya liked it this much." Soma grinned.

"S-Shut up!" Erina said and grabbed Soma's head and went in for another kiss. She started feeling his well-built body which screamed of muscles beneath his clothes. When they needed to inhale more air Soma just grinned.

"Quite demanding today, arent'cha?" Soma said. "Didn't know this side of you existed." he added. They both stared eachother in the eyes and enjoyed the moment for a while.

'She's so beautiful, I just want more and more everytime I see her..' Soma thougt.

'Erina! If this keeps going on you're going to do _that!_' the inner voice of Erina said.

Suddenly Soma's phone started buzzing and he cursed himself for not turning it off. It was a message from Alice, which read the following.

**(04:16pm)**

**[Nakiri Alice]**

**"**Soma-kun! In 2 hours, my room! Bring Erina with you."

He looked at his phone and cocked his head. He didn't know what Alice wanted but he agreed and sent an 'okay' to her. Erina just waited for him so they could continue where they left off. But she never would admit it obviously!

"Who was it?" Erina shyly asked.

"It was Alice, she told us to come to her room in 2 hours." Soma explained.

Erina let out a grunt but in the end she agreed to go with Soma to whatever her cousin had in mind this time. The remaining time both had until they went to Alice's room went by fast. Both had to get showered and finish other things.

* * *

_**Soma and Erina in front of Alice's room**_

Soma knocked two times on the door before entering. Erina made sure to teach his boyfriend proper manners when she confessed. Knocking on a door before entering in particular. Since they had this one incident where Soma casually barged into Erina's room while she was getting dressed.

Erina's cheeks turned red from embarrassment when she remembered that time. She will never be able to forget the stunned face Soma made when he saw her almost naked.

"Yo, Alice!" Soma greeted her. Erina inhaled and exhaled before entering and greeting her white-haired cousin.

"Whaddya need Alice?" Soma asked Alice. "I. Want. To. Know. When. You. Guys. Started. Dating!" Alice made sure that her words came out clear. "Every single detail!" She quickly added.

Erina cursed herself inwardly. She should've known that her cousin was up to no good, always trying to annoy herself with no hesitation. "I didn't come for that!" Erina shouted.

"Mouuu.. Erina! I want to know!" Alice pouted.

"No." Erina firmly said with an angry undertone in her voice.

"Now, now. Let's calm down, both. Okay?" Soma completely oblivious to the situation tried to calm both down.

"Anyway, if it's only that I'm leaving!" Erina said.

"Wait!" Alice shouted "There's also other things to discuss, Erina!" Alice tried to make her cousin stay.

"Other things?" that picked Erina's interest now. "Continue." Erina said.

"I'm pretty sure you guys also had one remarkable student, right?" Alice asked and both nodded at the weird question.

"Well I asked Hayama-kun, Megumi-chan and Takumi-kun too and all of them had an exceptional student'" Alice, very proud of herself, explained.

Soma cocked his head, not knowing where this is going to lead to. "So whaddya mean?" He asked.

"I mean, isn't it weird? We all get to see one exceptional student!" Alice said.

"You're just imagining things, Alice." Erina said.

Erina started getting tired of this conversation and looked at Soma with a questioning look. Soma seemed deep in thought, unaware of his current surroundings.

"Now that ya say, that one student we had seemed average yet prepared a pretty delicious dish. Soma muttered.

"See! The others said the same thing!" Alice energeticly exclaimed.

"Let's just keep an eye on them for now, maybe we are just imagining things like Erina said." Soma suggested.

With that, Erina and Soma left and went to their respective room to finally call it a night. Because tomorrow would be day 2 of the training camp. Which meant the 200 servings challenge.

* * *

_**Earloer today. Day 1, 7pm, inside the Lobby**_

"Good evening Students!" Doujima greeted the first years. "Congratulations on passing day one of the training camp. This was a mere test to filter out the unworthy students from the 500 first years at totsuki. Now the real challenge begins." just hearing that made all the present students shudder in fear, not knowing what's to come.

"Now, for tomorrows test, all of you will be serving breakfast to our important guests that are staying at totsuki resort. If you fail to serve 200 dishes, that satisfies our guests, within the given time limit, you will be expelled." Doujima said.

"You have until tomorrow, 06:00 am, time to prepare all your needed ingredients and dishes. Good luck!" with that, Doujima Gin left the stage and glanced over once more to the panicking students.


	7. Chapter 7 - Soma's Flashback

**Authors Note**

Welcome to Chapter 7 of 'The Story' .

Thank you to every follower, favourite and reviewer for the kind support!

_**With that said, let's go!**_

* * *

_**Totsuki's Training Camp: Day 2**_

_**[05:15 am]**_

Soma was dreaming, he already knew he was. Because it was the same dream that haunted him every now and then. He wasn't happy about it, but at the same time he was glad. The dream always reminded him of what he has achieved and what he still has to do. That one thing that he can't remember.

_What was it again? Let's go back to the day that dream always takes him to._

Soma could hear cheering coming from his friends. Surprise from the viewers within the arena. Nakiri Azami's plan to establish 'True Gourmet' throughout the world has finally been thwarted. It was a long war fought between the Rebel Alliance and Central, Azami's hand-picked servants that were the embodiement of his ideals.

"Yukihira! You did it!" all his friends cheered in joy. "That was just amazing, Soma-kun." Tadokoro said.

"Attention, could we please gather the Representatives of the Rebels right here, to rightfully announce the winners?" One of the WGO officials said.

"Wait, that means... Megumi! You're now in the elite ten!" Yuki exclaimed in pure joy while hugging the blue-haired girl.

"Takumicchi you too!" she added. "Good job, big bro!" Isami Aldini congratulated the blonde Italian.

"But wait? Who's going to be the first seat?" Ryoko asked. "Erinacchi obviously, right?" Yuki said. "I mean that seems like the ri-" Yuki got interrupted by Erina. "Yukihira-kun, you dragged me along a gruesome ride, so just listen to my plea at least once." Erina started, while Soma just looked dumbfounded. "You will be the first seat, Yukihira-kun." She continued her sentence and everyone else just looked shocked.

"W-whaaat?" Everyone said in unison.

"Please wait a moment and let me finish, it's not like you will be holding that first seat for a long time, because just as fast as you received it, I'll easily win it back." Erina ended her sentence.

"Quite confident, arent'cha!" Soma laughed.

"One moment," Namiri Senzaemon appeared out of no where to everybodys surprise, "we also have to discuss another important matter. The next headmaster of Totsuki." He stated.

"I am already retired and way too old for that job and honestly I like my current way of living." he added.

"B-But Grandfather!" Erina exclaimed.

"No but, Erina." he retorted. "Now I ask you, my first seat, who shall be the next headmaster?" Senzaemon asked Soma with a smile.

Soma just grinned "Nakiri, obviously!"

"W-Wait! W-What?!" Erina was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say.

"My dear Granddaughter, I believe it's time that I finally entrust Totsuki to you. I know you can do it." Senzaemon said wholehearted with a smile.

"With that said, please give a round of applause to our new headmaster, Nakiri Erina and our First Seat, Yukihira Soma!"

Everybody started cheering loudly, you could also hear the audience saying 'What's going to happen to us now?' and 'We are totally getting expelled...' that was the moment when Soma cocked his head and said: "Whaddya mean? I'm not going to expell all of you. I've come this far because each day I honed my skills with my friends. Come and join me in these fun wastelands. Let's hone our skills together!"

Soma smiled which could make every girl he encounters fall for him.

But all of a sudden Soma felt dizzy.. 'What's going on? Why is everything turning dark?' he thought to himself.

He heard his phone ring, he grabbed into his left pocket and picked up the call.

"Yo, Soma! Congratulations." He could hear his dad saying.

"Pops?! Where are ya?" Soma totally confused tried not to collaps.

"Listen to me, Soma. There's something I gotta tell ya.." Jouichirou said calmly.

'Why is Pops so serious all of a sudden.' Soma knew, when he heard his dads voice this calm, he knew something was wrong.

"Pops, is something wrong?" Soma asked his dad.

"Soma, listen carefully.. I have #$ $#€£#" Soma couldn't hear the last words his dad said because of the loud cheering coming from around him. "What? Pops I couldn't hear ya, say it again." Soma asked his dad to repeat himself.

"Soma.. I have cancer, bu-" that's all Soma heard when he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed.

"SOMA-KUN?!" Erina started to panic. All of a sudden she saw Soma collapsing, she didn't know what happened. She quickly ran to him and tried to wake him up.

It was dark and quiet. Soma didn't know what happened, all he knew was that his head started to hurt badly.

'_SOMA-KUN! SOMA-KUN!' _he could hear his name being called but his body didn't want to do what his brain told it to do. Soma just laid there, completely exhausted.

Senzaemon was quick to act and called the Medical Unit to transport the redhead to Totsuki's Hospital. He knew, that if something bad happened to Soma, _he _would never forgive him.

* * *

"He isn't in danger, but he is very exhausted and his stress level is very high. When he collapsed, he most likely hit his head quiet hard on the floor and that caused the small case of memory loss. Give him some time and he will be back on his fert in no time."

"Alright, thank you Doctor."

Soma could hear two people talking to eachother. He wanted to open his eyes, but his body didn't react to his command, so he continued sleeping.

* * *

"Yo, Senzaemon-dono!" Jouichirou greeted the former headmaster.

"Jouichirou, you're finally here." Senzaemon said calmly. He saw that Jouichirou worriedly looked over to his son. "He will be alright, the doctor said he will have a temporary phase of mempry loss, otherwise he's in good shape." Senzaemon added.

"Ahh, that son of mine really knows how to scare people." Jouichirou tried to laugh it off but he couldn't. Because in his mind, he thinks that the reason Soma collapsed was because of him stating that he is affected by cancer.

Jouichirou didn't want this to happen, he knew Soma was already heart broken when his mother had to leave. He couldn't give up now and leave Soma alone. That's why he made his mind up to continue fighting and acting like nothing happened.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

_**[05:30 am]**_

Soma heard his alarm clock ringing. He shot out of his bed and turned off the annoying sound.

"Alright, day 2. This is gonna be interesting." Soma said to himself.

He quickly dressed up and exited his room. He didn't want to miss seeing the shocked and tired faces of the first year students, when they see how much people they have to serve.

Soma laughed to himself as he strolled down the hall.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Chapter 7 ends here.

Chapter 8 will be published in roughly a hour as well with Chapter 9 following Chapter 8.

Chapter 10 will be huge and I will release that tomorrow.

Stay awesome.

\- Shroded


	8. Chapter 8 - Unfinished - Sorry

**Authors Note**

Hey, it's been really a while hasn't it?  
Sadly I wasn't able to release any new chapters since my PC broke and basically lost Chapter 8-12 with that occuring.  
After that I've kind of lost the dedication to keep this story up and continued reading the manga, to which I have to say, I really dislike the ending..  
Maybe I'll start a new fanfiction about SnS, who knows? Not sure yet what kind route it will take, but let's hope for the best. Nonetheless, I still had this little bit saved in the Document Manager of Fanfiction. I know it isn't much, but yeah.. If I find some time I might finish this chapter.

**Shrode** out.

* * *

_**[05:30 am]**_

_Drrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiing! _

Soma faintly asleep, could silently hear his alarm clock ringing. He shot out of his bed and turned the annoying ringing off. He let out a heavy sigh, he had the same dream once again but was still not able to remember what it exactly was.

"Alright.. day 2 of the training camp. It's gonna be interesting from now on." Soma said to himself while undressing himself to shower.

He quickly dressed up and exited his room. He  
did not want to miss the moment where the students get barraged by loads of guests coming in to eat breakfast.

Soma casually laughed to himself while he made his way to the hall where the challenge is supposed to be held.

* * *

"Good morning, first years! Please start getting ready for service. We will commence in 5 minutes, good luck!" Doujima Gin said through a microphone.  
He made his way to the monitoring room where he was greeted by the current elite ten and some of the alumni that came at the request of totsuki.

"Yukihira! After this is over, we're having a shokugeki!"


End file.
